


Baby chocolate kisses

by Fluffyphanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy kisses, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyphanfics/pseuds/Fluffyphanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV/Point of view: Phil<br/>Prompt:(credits to the wonderful howsweettobeacloud on Tumblr!)Dan sometimes sucks his thumb and Phil thinks it is adorable and one night they are lying in bed watching a movie and Dan falls asleep next to Phil sucking his thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby chocolate kisses

The Chocolate kisses Baby  
POV/Point of view: Phil  
Prompt:(credits to the wonderful howsweettobeacloud on Tumblr!)Dan sometimes sucks his thumb and Phil thinks it is adorable and one night they are lying in bed watching a movie and Dan falls asleep next to Phil sucking his thumb.  
Warnings: None

I woke up to my phone alarm. I remembered that the alarm was supposed to be gaming video filming, but I actually had to wake up before to get everything ready, but last night Dan and I stood up all night to edit the gaming video.

I turned my head to see Dan asleep while sucking his thumb. He sucks his thumb every time he is really tired and since last night we stood up until late, I guess he was pretty tired.  
I got my glasses on and woke up Dan to get ready.

“Dan, honey, wake up,” I said while shaking Dan a little.  
He started to open his eyes slowly and by slowly I really mean slowly.  
“Mmmm why is my thumb so wet? ,”Dan asked.  
“You were sucking your thumb while you were asleep,”  
“Oh my god again?!” Dan complained while covering his face with a pillow  
“But you looked adorable!” I smiled  
“Oh really?” Dan said sarcastically  
“Yeah, like a little baby!”  
“Okay say whatever you want but it was not adorable!”  
“What time is it ?”He asked after a while  
“1 pm”  
“Let's go have breakfast okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“That fault in our stars reference tho”  
“Phil!” Dan complained

We got breakfast, we watched some anime and a while later we got everything ready and we started to film a challenge we both created.

“Hello, Dan and Phil games cards!”  
“Cards?”  
Yeah  
“Is it because we are playing cards against humanity?”  
“Dan! You spoiled the video,”  
“They can see the title you spork!”  
“Oh,”

When we finished filming it was already dinner time.  
I'm sooo tired”  
“But we woke up really late, why are you tired?  
“Because I want to Phil”  
“I was just joking!”  
“I don't really know why ok? I just am. And I am pretty sure you too.”  
“What?Why?”  
“Yeah. You’ve begun to have bags under your eyes! And you fall asleep on me as soon as the first tour was over to then complain that you don’t want to get up when the next starts,”  
“Well, that's true.”  
“See?”  
“Maybe some hot chocolate and cuddles will help?”I asked before kissing him in the cheek.  
“I think a movie too”  
“Which movie do you want?”  
“Some Pooh?”Dan asked while rubbing his eyes  
“Pooh?”I smiled  
”Yeah, it always makes me sleepy.”

We both finished dinner and we got to bed.  
“Ready?”  
“Yeah,” Dan yawned

We started to watch the movie and just a minutes later Dan talked.

“Hey...can you get me some chocolate, please?”He asked  
“Yes,” I said as I stood up.

I went to get the mugs and did the chocolate, adding some marshmallow hearts on the chocolates before leaving.

When I got to the room, Dan was already half asleep, trying not to fall asleep on the pillow that he had hugged on his arms.  
“Hey, Dan?“ I asked  
"Yeah?"He yawned  
"Here's your mug."

I gave the mug to Dan and he drank it, making him sleepier and sleepier. Then I noticed Dan had some chocolate on top of his lips.  
Baby,you have some chocolate on top of your lips  
"Would a chocolate kiss clean it?" Dan asked  
"Maybe but...."

Then I got interrupted by Dans lips touching mine passionately, short kisses that tasted as marshmallows with chocolate.

"Clean?" Dan smiled and then yawned  
"Yep." I smiled  
After that, Dan and I just snuggled up, but the movie actually made him fall asleep within a few minutes. He fell asleep with his head on my chest, sucking his finger while his other hand was squeezing mine.A while later, I felt sleepy too, so I turned off the laptop and got comfortable  
"Good night, my little chocolate kissing baby.I love you," I smiled as I fell asleep instantly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting, but I am actually posting every single day of December after today!It's called the FLUFF MARATHON! Send me prompts and also follow howtobeasweetcloud on Tumblr because she is amazing!(Phil)  
> (that reference tho).Send me prompts at:  
> thellamaunicorn@gmail.com  
> or  
> sleepyphanfics.tumblr.com  
> Love you all!


End file.
